1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of bags for packing and storing meat and fish, and more specifically to provide such storage bags contained a liquid absorbing sheet for absorbing extra juice exuding therefrom.
2. Prior Arts
Storage bags for packing and storing meat and fish are preferred to contain a liquid absorbing sheet for absorbing extra juice exuding therefrom. If this is not the case, meat and fish are dipped in the juice exuding therefrom and the dipped portion of said meat and fish is discolored and deteriorates.
Accordingly there have been provided storage bags containing a liquid absorbing sheet for absorbing juice exuding therefrom. However, inserting a liquid absorbing sheet into each of storage bags were troublesome, and there have been provided storage bags having a liquid absorbing sheet inserted during manufacturing storage bags.
However, meat or fish inserted in said storage bags directly contacted with said liquid absorbing sheet and not only extra juice exuding from meat or fish but also juice retained in meat or fish are absorbed into said liquid absorbing sheet. Such overabsorption of juice dried meat or fish and quality deterioration was observed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide storage bags containing a liquid absorbing sheet for absorbing extra juice exuding from meat or fish while preventing meat or fish from directly contacting said liquid absorbing sheet.
Another object of the invention is to provide storage bags containing a liquid absorbing sheet wherein said liquid absorbing sheet is secured in the storage bags during manufacturing the storage bags without damaging liquid absorbing properties and meat or fish can be easily inserted without being obstructed by said liquid absorbing sheet.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a storage bag comprising a sealable bag of a liquid and gas impermeable sheet material and a liquid absorbing sheet contained therein, said liquid absorbing sheet being set in said sealable bag with a covering sheet preventing meat or fish from directly contacting with said liquid absorbing sheet.
Said covering sheet may be made of a liquid permeable film such as a perforated film or comprises an upper liquid permeable layer such as a liquid permeable nonwoven fabric or liquid permeable film and a lower liquid impermeable layer such as liquid impermeable film or liquid repellent nonwoven fabric. Further said covering sheet may comprise an upper liquid permeable layer such as a liquid permeable nonwoven fabric or liquid permeable film such as perforated film and a lower liquid permeable layer such as perforated film or mesh sheet.
Extra juice exuding from meat or fish can be absorbed into the liquid absorbing sheet through the covering sheet made of a liquid permeable film or through the upper liquid permeable layer of the coverring sheet or through the upper liquid permeable layer and the lower liquid permeable layer.
The present invention also provides a storage bag comprising a sealable bag of a liquid and gas impermeable sheet material, a liquid absorbing sheet contained therein, a covering sheet made of liquid impermeable material preventing meat or fish from directly contacting with said liquid absorbing sheet and a backing layer of liquid permeable material through which juice is absorbed into the liquid absorbing sheet. Extra juice exuding from meat or fish can be absorbed into the liquid absorbing sheet passing through the backing layer of liquid permeable material. Said backing layer may be liquid permeable nonwoven fabric and the like.
The liquid absorbing sheet may be made of liquid absorbing polymer powder, liquid absorbing polymer fibers, liquid absorbing paper, liquid absorbing pulp fibers, liquid absorbing nonwoven fabric or may comprise liquid absorbing polymer powder and liquid permeable sheets sandwiching the liquid absorbing polymer powder therebetween. A complex structure may be also applicable. Namely the liquid absorbing sheet may be a complex structure comprising any optional combination of polymer powder, liquid permeable sheets sandwiching polymer powder therebetween, polymer fibers, liquid absorbing paper, pulp fibers and liquid absorbing nonwoven fabric.
Further provided in the present invention is a storage bag comprising a sealable bag of liquid and gas impermeable sheet material, a liquid absorbing sheet contained therein, a covering sheet made of liquid impermeable material preventing meat or fish from directly contacting with said liquid absorbing sheet and a backing sheet of liquid permeable material through which juice is absorbed into the liquid absorbing sheet, said sealable bag comprising front and rear liquid and gas impermeable sheets, said liquid absorbing sheet comprising liquid absorbing polymer powder and liquid permeable sheets sandwiching said polymer powder therebetween and being packed with the covering sheet and the backing sheet forming a package absorbing insert, and said package absorbing insert being secured in the sealable bag by heat sealing side edges together with side edges of the sealable bag and a rear edge of said package absorbing insert being free from the front and rear sheets of the sealable bag and a front edge of said package absorbing insert being heat bonded at several points to the rear sheet of the sealable bag for enabling easy insertion of meat or fish and enabling juice to reach the backing sheet through the spacing between the several bonded points. The covering sheet made of liquid impermeable material may be liquid impermeable film or liquid repellent nonwoven fabric. Said covering sheet may have pores all over the sheet or at a part of the sheet, as far as juice to be retained in meat or fish is not absorbed by the liquid absorbing sheet.
A sealable bag of liquid and gas impermeable sheet material may be heat sealed after inserting meat or fish and producing a vacuum. Occasionally a sealable bag may be sealed by detachably attachable zipper profiles provided at the bag opening.
A nonwoven fabric may be attached to all over the inner surface of the front sheet of the sealable bag for preventing meat or fish from discoloring due to the contact with the inner surface of the front sheet.